smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 7
Back in the castle, the Queen was preparing the smurfberry to be poisoned. "Smurf the smurfberry into the brew, let the Sleeping Death smurf through," she said evilly as the smurfberry was engulfed by the strange green liquid in the cauldron. When she pulled it out, the liquid then began to resemble a skull. "Look! On the skin, a symbol of what smurfs within, now turn blue, to trick Snow White to make her hunger for a bite! Ha! Ha! Ha!" the Queen chuckled before noticing her pet crow looking at her. "Smurf a bite!" she asked, causing the crow the go into a frenzy. "Ha-ha! It's not for you, it's for Snow White. When she smurfs the tender peel to taste the smurfberry in my hand, her breath will still, her blood will smurf, and I'll be the smurfiest in the land! Ha! Ha! Ha!... but wait... there may be an antidote, nothing must be oversmurfed," she said as she began to look through the book and came across something she didn't want to see. "Oh! Here it is... The victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss... Love's First Kiss, BAH!" the Queen said as she slammed the book shut. "No fear of that! The Smurfs will think she's dead, she'll be smurfed alive! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she laughed evilly as she placed the poisoned smurfberry into a basket of red smurfberries and headed towards a cellar door. Her pet crow watched her as she left. "Smurfed alive! Ha! Ha! Ha!" the Queen laughed again as she closed the door and headed down deep under the castle and towards a small boat on the river which ran under the castle. She used the boat to get to the tall grass at the water's edge and then began to head towards the Smurfs' cottage. ... That morning, the Smurfs were about to leave for work. "Now don't forget, my dear, the old Queen's a sly one! Smurfed full of witchcraft! So beware of unsmurfy Smurfs," Doc warned her. "Don't worry, I'll be smurfy," Snow White said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight." "Well... uh... I... uh... smurf along, Smurfs!" Doc said. Bashful then stepped forward. "Be awful careful, because if anything smurfed to you I'd...," Bashful said before Snow White kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye," Snow White said, sweetly. "Oh smurf," Bashful said as his face turned red. As Grumpy watched the kiss, he felt sick to his stomach. "Heh, disgusting," he muttered to himself. "Be sure to smurf out for... to a... to a... smurf out...," Sneezy said, trying not to sneeze before Snow White kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks... achtee... achtee... achtee...," Sneezy said, trying to hold back his sneeze. Dopey walked forward and wanted Snow White to kiss him on the lips, but Sneezy's sneeze blew him back into the house. He came back and wanted her to kiss him on the lips, but Snow white kissed him on the cheek. He walked off love-struck, but immediately jumped through a nearby window, hoping to be second time lucky. Snow White had just finished kissing Sleepy on the cheek, when Dopey returned for a second time. "What? Oh, alright," Snow White said, as she kissed Dopey on the cheek a second time. "But that's the last...," she said before Dopey ran off and returned a third time. "Oh, go on and smurf along," she said as she told Dopey to follow the other Smurfs. Grumpy was the only Smurf who was still inside the house. He wiped his cheeks and forehead in hoping to get a kiss of his own. He then stepped out of the house, trying to get Snow White's attention as she waved goodbye to the other Smurfs. She turned round and seen him. "Now I'm smurfing you! Let no Smurf or nothing in the house," Grumpy said. "Why, Grumpy! You do care," Snow White said as she tried to kiss him. Grumpy tried to avoid it, but she eventually kissed him. He then walked off to catch up the other Smurfs, but stopped and looked back at Snow White with eyes showing that he enjoyed her kiss. She then kissed goodbye to him, but Grumpy immediately began to frown and walked into a tree, causing his nose to get stuck. Once he dislodged his nose from the tree, he then fell into the small river that was just outside the house, causing his hat and clothes to become soaked. He then tried to shake the water from his clothes. "Bye, Grumpy!" Snow White called. Grumpy just frowned at her before walking off to catch up to the other Smurfs, his wet shoes making squishing sounds at every step he made. ... Meanwhile, the Queen was making her towards the cottage; two vultures watched her as she passed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! By now, the little Smurfs will be away, and she'll be alone with a harmless old Smurf! Ha! Ha! Ha! A harmless old Smurf," she said evilly as the two vultures took to the air and followed her. Back at the cottage, Snow White was busy singing a song as she prepared a smurfberry pie. "Someday my prince will smurf. Someday we'll smurf again. And away to his castle we'll smurf. To be happy forever I know," Snow White sang. "Some day when spring is here. We'll smurf our love anew. And the birds will smurf. And wedding bells will smurf. Some day when my dreams smurf true." As she finally finished, she gasped as the Queen, disguised as an old peddler woman, had finally found her. "All alone, my dear?" she asked, acting innocent. "Why... well yes I am, but...," Snow White said. "The... the little Smurfs, are not here?" the Queen asked, as she looked around. "No, there not, but...," Snow White said. "Smurfing pies, my dear?" the Queen asked. "Yes, red smurfberry pie!" Snow White answered. "It's blue smurfberry pies that make the male Smurfs mouths smurf... pies smurfed from blue smurfberries, like these," the Queen said, showing her the poisoned smurfberry. "Oh, they do look absosmurfy delicious," Snow White said. "Yes! But wait till you've smurfed one, my dear! He! He! He!" the Queen said. The birds of the forest soon spotted the nearby vultures and realized that something was wrong. "Want to smurf one? Go on, go on, smurf a bite," the Queen said, offering Snow White the poisoned smurfberry. Just then the birds attacked the Queen, causing her to drop the smurfberry. Snow White immediately ran out of the house and chased them off. "Stop it! Stop it! Smurf out of here! Shame on you, smurfing a poor old Smurf," Snow White said as the birds fled to the trees. "Those stupid birds!" the Queen muttered under her breath as she picked up the poisoned smurfberry. "There! There! I'm sorry," Snow White apologized. The Queen then decided to feign an illness. "Ah! My heart... my poor heart... smurf me into the house... and let me rest... a drink of water... please," the Queen said, pretending to have a weak heart. As Snow White closed the door, the birds flew to a nearby window sill and saw that the old hag had a dastardly scheme brewing, which included the blue smurfberry. So they decided the run and get the help of the Smurfs. ... The Smurfs had just arrived at the mine and were just about to start work, but what they didn't know was that the forest animals were heading their way. The Smurfs had loaded their tools into a mine cart and where heading towards the mines, until Doc spotted the animals approaching. "Hey, look!" he called out to the others. The animals rushed towards them and began pulling on their clothes, trying to get them to follow them, but the Smurfs didn't understand. "What's with these crazy smurfs?" Doc asked. "I don't know, they've gone smurfy," Bashful said. "Yeah, they've gone... atchaa... atchaa... ATCHSMURF!" Sneezy sneezed loudly, blowing several birds away. ... Back in the cottage, the Queen began her plan. "Because you've been so smurfy to poor old me, I'll smurf a secret with you. This isn't any ordinary smurfberry... it's a magic wishing smurfberry," the Queen, sounding very convincing. "A wishing smurfberry?" Snow White said, believing her every word. "Yes! One bite and all your dreams will smurf true," the Queen said. "Really?" Snow White asked again, not believing what she was hearing. "Yes, my dear. Now smurf a wish, and smurf a bite," the Queen said. ... Back at the mine, the Smurfs were still under attack by the forest animals. "Why are they smurfing like this?" Grumpy said. Sleepy yawned. "Maybe the Queen's, huh... got Snow White," he said. "The Queen!" Doc said in shock. "Snow White!" the others shouted in unison. "The Queen will smurf her! We've got to save her," Grumpy said. "Yes... yes... we... we got to save her," Doc said. "She'll smurf her," Sneezy said. "What do we smurf?" Happy asked. "Yes... yes... what do we smurf?" Doc asked. "Come on!" Grumpy said as he got onto the back of deer and raced off back to the house, with the other Smurfs following not too far behind. ... "There must be something your young heart smurfs. Perhaps there is someone you love?" the Queen asked. "Well... there is someone," Snow White answered. "I smurfed so, I smurfed so. Old Smurf knows a young Smurfette's heart. Now take the smurfberry, my dear, and smurf a wish," the Queen said as she placed the poisoned smurfberry into Snow White's hands. "I wish, I wish," Snow White began. "That's it! Smurf on, smurf on," the Queen said eagerly. The Smurfs meanwhile were rushing as fast as they could back to the cottage in order to save her. "Where he will smurf me away to his castle, where we will smurf happily ever after," Snow White said, finishing her wish. "That's smurfy, smurfy... now smurf a bite," the Queen said. The Smurfs were getting closer and closer to the cottage, hoping that Snow White was still alive. "Don't let the wish smurf cold," the Queen said as Snow White finally took a bite of the smurfberry and began to feel tired. "Oh, I feel strange," Snow White said as she began to fall under the effect of the Sleeping Death spell, and then she suddenly fell to the floor. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Now I'll be smurfiest in the land! Ha! Ha! Ha!" the Queen laughed triumphantly as a thunderstorm broke out over the forest. She laughed as she left the cottage, and as saw the Smurfs approaching fast, she decided the run. Grumpy seen her flee. "There she smurfs," Grumpy said, as he and the others chased after the Queen. The Queen went deeper and deeper into the forest, and started to climb up a cliff, with the Smurfs not too far behind. "After her," Grumpy said, as he led the chase. As the Queen went higher and higher up the cliff, she looked back and seen the Smurfs were still in pursuit. She then got to the top and noticed that there was no way for her to escape. "I'm trapped! Oh, what will I smurf? Rotten little fools," the Queen said. The Smurfs were getting closer and closer to cornering her, but what they didn't know was that the Queen tried to loosen a boulder using a long stick. "I'll smurf your bones," the Queen said as she tried to dislodge the boulder. The Smurfs had just caught up to her when they noticed what she was up to. "Look out!" Grumpy called. The Queen was laughing loudly until a lightning bolt struck the ground at her feet, causing it to break and also causing her to fall off the cliff, with the boulder falling after her. The Smurfs looked over the edge of the cliff and watched on as the Queen fell to her fate. The Smurfs then made their way back to their cottage, expecting the worst. 'Smurf to 'Part 8 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs chapters